Admitting
by Phoenixe825
Summary: Admitting to your true feelings is never too late...even in the most unlikely of places


"I apologize. I had no right."

TK shoved his hands into the pockets of his beige shorts as he watched her walk away from him…if he was going to take a hit, well, at least he'd had worse. She stopped suddenly and moved to stand on the step above him, ensuring she was in his direct eye line, forcing him to look into her deep brown eyes. Kari knew that she had somehow had such control over him within minutes and she knew that it totally infuriated him. 

TK was about to launch into an attack back at his best friend, after all these years of being friends and telling each other everything he had finally realised he loved her, problem was it was about a year too late. 

While tonight he had been on the verge of confessing his feelings to her she told him she had now become his fiancée...Davis. The name was like a poisoned dart to his heart and it just drove into him deeper and deeper every time he saw her. He watched as she cocked her head slightly to the side, her voice a mere whisper.

"Why?"

He hadn't expected this question from her and if he was honest it was one he wasn't really prepared to answer right now, he just didn't have the right words short of telling her everything. He could tell her how long he'd been without a girlfriend but then again she already knew that, he could also tell her how he dreamt about her night after night and the past year that she had been with Davis it had been tearing him apart...…or he could just outright lie.

_He decided the third option was the best for now_

"Well I'd have to say it has something to do with the ring," he murmured taking the time to stare into her beautiful face before deciding that he could no longer look at her and he started to slowly turn around to climb back up the stairs to his room as she played with the white gold engagement ring Davis had given her. "You're out of bounds now."

Hearing him say that she was out of bounds now was new to her, she felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. She looked at him closely studying his blonde hair and light blue eyes that could always hold her attention no matter what. She studied his form, the way his strong legs climbed up to his shorts and the way she could see his abs even through his green t-shirt. Kari 's breath caught in her throat as she realised that she was not in love with Davis...she had always loved the man standing in front of her now.

Kari hesitated for only a moment before she felt her heart click into place and made her decision. She slipped the ring off her finger, sliding it into the pocket of her light pink combat style skirt and looked at him expectantly. TK had watched her and the move had caught him off guard completely, Kari watched him fight with himself and his feeling, she could see it in his eyes...written all over his handsome face. 

A moment later he stopped fighting and she understood why

TK stepped towards her quickly, locking her against the banister of the staircase leading to his bedroom, his soft lips pressed into hers with a fired up passion that made her feel her legs go weak. 

Kari gasped for breath but she felt him keep coming back, the lack of air, space and senses caused her to feel light headed. TK's arms felt strong around her, strong and yet so right, holding her to his taught body, moulding it into him as so to keep her steady, she couldn't move away. 

Kari felt the hardness pressing against her right leg, the desperate clutch of his body as he pulled her closer. But as she let her hands travel his gorgeous body she felt him pull away. Kari shuddered slightly as she felt his warm breath slide across her cheek, his soft lips against her ear, together their ragged breaths became a joined rhythm as they tried to calm themselves. 

"I think the ring was the only thing keeping me away."

She kissed the soft spot between his jaw line and neck and trailed her kisses down his throat occasionally allowing her tongue to flicker across his skin.

"I don't want it anymore TK...I don't want the man that gave it to me...I only want you...your driving me crazy" she whispered, her hands now running through his hair.

"This night is not done."

He pulled her deeper to him, feeling her breasts against his t-shirt, her hardened nipples poking through the material. He ran the tips of his fingers along the edge of her blouse, she felt him tug at the fabric gently lifting it. The light pink silky bra she had underneath kept his eyes entranced as he lifted her blouse over her head, he felt her tremble against his touch. His fingers traced along the lacy edge, brushing against the top of her left breast.

"I want you too much" he told her, his eyes filled with passion and lust for her

She nodded in agreement knowing that if she opened her mouth right now all that would come out would be the moan she had been holding in. 

"We have to deal with this. We can't ignore this anymore...my feelings for you are too powerful" TK told her now letting his right hand stroke the silky soft skin of her right side, his fingers edging lower each time to the rim of her skirt.

Kari felt his fingers and her senses sharpened but she knew she wanted it to happen. Keeping her mind on where his fingers were she also started to let her fingers brush over his chest, across his abs and to the top line of his shorts. She felt him hold his breath as her fingers gained access to the smooth skin and light hairs beneath his shorts 

_Thank goodness for loose fitting shorts_ she thought to herself as the tips of her fingers finally came into contact with now throbbing penis and she began to stroke it lightly, every now and then adding slight pressure. 

"Kari..." she heard him moan her name and she finally escaped the groan that had been held in her throat. She wanted him more than she had wanted anyone in her life, hearing her name come from his lips like that just made her want even more powerful.

"What do you suggest?" she asked, her hand still rubbing up and down on his hardened shaft.

TK looked down at the girl he loved and studied her face. The pink tinge his fingers had left upon her skin had spread to her face, her body warming quickly to the touches he gave as his fingers now reached up inside her skirt and lightly across the material of her thong, her shallow breathing let him know much she wanted him. 

Kari's breathing was shallow and she knew this was all down to where his fingers were now, it fell in tiny gasps as his mouth snaked back up to her own. 

It was almost as if her throat had closed tight, and only with his touch did she know feel like she could truly breath. TK tested his theory on her breathing with a slight tease to it, he moved inches away from her body only to find her reach for him, he heard her mouth give a small moan of pleasure when he finally connected his body back to her own.

TK decided there and then enough was enough and as they both were he picked her up bridal style and climbed the rest of the way to his bed room laying her gently upon his white sheets, he smiled down at her as he tugged off her skirt and threw it to the floor

"This night is most definatly not done yet."


End file.
